The Contractor shall operate a Cancer Information Dissemination and Analysis Center (CIDAC) in the field of Carcinogenesis and Biology. The Contractor shall develop a comprehensive range of technical information services and products that disseminate cancer research information to scientists and participating physicians around the world.